1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to acoustic structures, and more particularly, to an improved acoustic structure manufactured by a simplified and relatively low cost method.
2. Description of Related Art
Acoustic panels and other objects that include acoustic structures are typically used for acoustic absorption for various applications. For example, jet engines often include thrust reverser blocker doors that advantageously include an acoustic structure to absorb a portion of the noise created by the jet engine. Other less-demanding applications for acoustic structures include theaters, broadcasting studios, or offices. Acoustic structures typically include a honeycomb core that is adhered to a panel, film, or other portion.
The process for creating an acoustic structure is typically very time-consuming and labor-intensive. The standard acoustic structure for a thrust reverser blocker door is manufactured using the following sequential steps: 1) perforate facesheet plies, which typically comprise multiple plies of hand laid up woven fabric, by pressing the plies through a pin mandrel; 2) apply a sacrificial layer of film adhesive to the facesheet; 3) autoclave cure the perforated facesheet and remove the pin mandrel; 4) apply mechanical abrasion to the sacrificial layer of film adhesive to establish a uniform and bond-ready surface; 5) vacuum bag an unsupported film adhesive to the bond-ready surface of the facesheet; 6) reticulate the unsupported film adhesive with an air knife to clear the adhesive from the perforations in the facesheet; 7) bond a honeycomb core to the facesheet using the reticulated film adhesive; and 8) autoclave cure the entire acoustic structure. Therefore, the present process for creating an acoustic structure involves many processes, and the two separate autoclave curing processes can be particularly time-consuming.
Therefore, a need exists for a less time-consuming, and more cost-effective technique for manufacturing an acoustic structure. Specifically, a need exists for a method of manufacturing that reduces the number of autoclave curing processes that are required to manufacture an acoustic structure.